


Meditations from a Shack in Canada

by dessert_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/pseuds/dessert_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Stuck in a Canadian shack with an angel and a pen. Magic sucks. Sam must die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations from a Shack in Canada

Day 1: Stuck in a Canadian shack with an angel and a pen. Magic sucks. Sam must die.

Day 4: Hiked four days out looking for civilization. No women, no burgers, no pie. Back in hell?

Day 7: Castiel really loves nature. If I hear one more word about the uniqueness of each fucking snowflake, I swear some feathers are gonna fly.

Day 14: Still in the shack. Hating life. Why is there no beer on the tundra?

Day 17: Shack. Considering taking up a hobby. Options are limited.

Day 24: Shack. Maybe cannibalism. Or angelism, I guess. Does that qualify as a hobby or more a lifestyle?

Day 30: Shack. Didn't know fucking a dude could be so entertaining. Beats whittling any day.

Day 37: Shack but who gives a damn. I'm never leaving.


End file.
